Rich Clementi
| birth_place = Edison, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Slidell, Louisiana | team = Team Voodoo | rank = | yearsactive = 1999–present | mmawins = 35 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = 15 | mmadecwins = 8 | mmalosses = 16 | mmakolosses = 3 | mmasublosses = 6 | mmadeclosses = 7 | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = http://www.sherdog.com/fighter/Rich-Clementi-1046 | footnotes = | updated = }} Richard Thomas Clementi (born March 31, 1976 in Edison, New Jersey) is an American mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He holds notable wins over Terry Etim, Sam Stout, Fabio Holanda, Melvin Guillard and Anthony Johnson. Mixed martial arts career Clementi began his professional career in 1999 and amassed a 12–6 record before making his Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) debut at UFC 41, where he lost by submission to Yves Edwards. Clementi continued to fight in smaller promotions before appearing as a contestant on the The Ultimate Fighter 4 reality show, which focused on promising fighters that had not succeeded in their UFC careers. Though the namesake of "Team No Love", Clementi lost his preliminary bout against Shonie Carter by unanimous decision. He appeared on the undercard of the season finale as a lightweight, but lost by rear naked choke submission to Din Thomas. Despite his loses, Clementi continued to appear in the UFC. He secured his first victory in the promotion via rear naked choke submission against Ross Pointon at UFC Fight Night 8, although the fight was not aired during the broadcast. After losing to Roan Carneiro at UFC Fight Night 9, Clementi alternated between appearing in the UFC and smaller promotions. He took a fight with Anthony Johnson at UFC 76 on two weeks' notice and won by rear naked choke submission. With the win, Clementi improved his official UFC record to 2–3. Clementi followed up with a win at UFC 79 against Melvin Guillard. Guillard tapped from a rear naked choke. In the span of a month, Clementi racked up two more victories against Sam Stout and Terry Etim at UFC 83 and UFC 84 respectively. By this time, Clementi was riding a four-win streak in the UFC and a six-win streak in his career. The streak ended at UFC 90, where he lost to Gray Maynard by unanimous decision. Clementi followed up with an appearance at UFC Fight Night: Lauzon vs. Stephens, where he lost to Gleison Tibau by guillotine choke. With his second consecutive loss in the UFC, Clementi was cut from the promotion's roster. On June 27, 2009, Clementi was in the main event for the first ever MMA fight in Pennsylvania. The promotion company UCFC held it's "Rumble on the Rivers" event in Pittsburgh's Mellon Arena. Clementi was unable to continue the fight after only 40 seconds into the first round because of a broken collar bone after a take down and the ringside doctor stopped the fight. On November 29, 2009, Clementi headlined the event "Cage Wars: Nightmare" in Belfast, Northern Ireland and fought local prospect Chris Stringer, defeating him by triangle choke in the second round, after dominating the fight.http://www.ucfc-mma.com Clementi followed that win by headlining the Team 3:16 – Season's Beatings Event in Shreveport, Louisiana, defeating Derrick Krantz in the first round via armbar. Since being released from the UFC roster he has gone 3–1 in his last 4 fights, all wins by submission. He recently fought on January 16 at the 5150 Fight League's "The New Year's Revolution" show against WEC Vet Mike Budnik where he won by rear naked choke improving his record upon being cut from the ufc to 4–1. The bout was for 5150 Fight League's Lightweight Title. Rich next appeared at KOTC Vengence February 12. He lost by TKO in the second round. Rich later confirmed that he was suffering from altitude sickness during the fight on which he blames his loss. Personal life Clementi spent eight years in the military with the Navy Seabees and was mobilized as a reservist after 9/11. He also runs "Rich Clementi's Gladiator Gym" in his hometown of Slidell, Louisiana. Clementi is divorced from his first wife and has a son born in September 2006 with his second wife. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *UFC profile *Inteview by CriticalBench.com *Detailed results from Cage Wars Championship "Nightmare" Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists Category:People from Edison, New Jersey Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:1976 births Category:Mixed martial artists from New Jersey ja:リッチ・クレメンティ